Discovery
by Foojin
Summary: Zuko is the Fire Lord, the original Gang is spread out through the World can true peace ever be gained? Pairings, Zutara, Taang, Suka, Haru Lee


Chapter 1

HELLO, o yeah I am new at this but here it goes. This is Two years after the war. Zuko is the Fire Lord. Maybe spoilery but his is how I see the characters lives after the war. My main focuses will be on Zuko and Katara. In this chapter only Zuko is present the next will be Katara's chapter. If you like it, please review I am a timid person so I'll need support to continue. Opinions accepted and appreciated.

Chapter 1-Dinner with the Post

Zuko's eyes furrowed as he read the last line of the message. In a fit of rage he kicked the chair he was leaning against, as it hit the wall it bust into flames. Zuko slammed the letter on the desk resisting the urge to set the whole room ablaze. Aang's words were still etched in his mind; the Avatar's message was short but urgent.

Fire Lord Zuko,

Please respond quickly. There has been an attack on the Mezo Village in the Earth Kingdom. I am sure you have heard of this grave news by now. Recent developments show that a rouge group of "fire nation" soldiers under the service of Ex- Admiral Chazu were responsible behind the raid. This has caused uproar among the 3 Kings of the Kingdom; they are even pressing the belief that you could be behind this. Dear friend do not get upset, I urge you to send instant messages to the kings to ensure them of your deepest apologies and support. Be sure to clearly explain that you do NOT tolerate this action nor did you know anything about it. Sorry that we were unable to for see this threat, we will take more careful steps next time. Your dearest friend,

Avatar Aang

Zuko took a few deep breaths and rubbing his temples he went to go write his responses; still fuming he forgot he had destroyed the chair. He instantly fell to the floor and let out a cry of rage. How could the Earth kings even think him responsible? Did they not remember that he is their ally? What were all the treaties and Peace Pacts he had to endure endless meetings for the last year for: if they would not even trust his word to them? And how could he forget he obliterated his chair? He had worked so hard since the fall of his fathers reign to gain the worlds trust again and now when trouble strikes they still look first to blame him! They know perfectly well just as he does that there are rebellion sects of all nations either attacking his Nation or theirs. Most were diminished but some evaded the law and recently started u trouble again.

Zuko let his temper start to get the better of him when he heard a small tap on the door.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

A royal guard entered the room slowly; his helmet hid his frightened figure. He bowed quickly then informed Zuko of the arrival of Mai; he bowed again and quickly left. Before Zuko even had time to rise from the ground, Mai entered the room.

Her hair half up in a circular bun shined beautifully in the rooms flicker. Her face was matured and her lips red: glistened like sin. Her deep dark eyes bore through Zuko, stopping him dead in his tracks; she had that kind of effect on people. With her brows slightly raised and a smirk on her lips to Zuko's reaction, spoke first.

"Having a temper tantrum?"

Regaining himself, Zuko straightened up as he glared at her.

"No."

Mai took in the scene scanning the room from the crisped chair to the letter and ink on the desk. Zuko watched her as she started scanning, he couldn't hide anything from her, and she constantly watched him. Some might see her as controlling but to Zuko she was a comfort, a norm that he had had his whole life, her and Iroh had been there always and they never changed. When she came to a conclusion her eyes snapped on Zuko's.

"Bad News?"

"Aang's informed me that the Earth Kings suspect me to be behind the recent attack on the Mezo village. And with the things going on here I just.." He tore his hands threw his hair. "I can't stand it!"

"Zuko." Mai grabbed his hands in hers, " Do me a favor and stop worrying. It'll be fine. I am sure the Avatar has it covered and don't forget the Kyoshi warriors are doing there best to track these rouge sects down. So relax, it will be ok!" She slid her hand up his arms and slowly walked behind him to rub his shoulders.

"Mai, I can't stop worrying nor can I relax. Yes I admit I might be over reacting but I have too. This Fire Lord thing isn't easy."

Mai instantly stopped rubbing his shoulders, Zuko turned to face her as he saw her head for the window. She leaned against the sill and with a sigh whispered.

"I know," her voice was silent but cold," I guess it can't be easy I mean you spend every hour of every day doing it."

Zuko knew where this was going as he quickly tried to devoid it. He walked behind her lacing his arms around her waist.

" Mai, you know that's not true."

Her body tightened when he touched her but she remained still.

"Zuko, I haven't seen you for a whole week! I've been here for two years! Locked up in this conformity, Zuko I want excitement again! But here you are forgetting about me day in and day out!" She nudged out of his grip," You do realize I had to invite myself over today!"

"Mai, I can not just get up and leave, Fire Lord is a life long position. I have to do this for.."

"My COUNTRY, I know! Save it Zuko! I understand you don't have time you can't possibly take a break, don't even dare to think of sleeping in!"

"My people need me right now. I cannot rest if I start then others will think I am giving up.

I cannot give the Kings of the other Nations another reason to think I am weak! Mai there are rouge soldiers wearing our nation's flag out there, killing innocent people. I get death threats everyday. The Nation's cities are high in crime and you want me to go on an adventure with you?

"Yes, Zuko. I was hoping you'd actually want to spend time with me, your girlfriend remember?" Mai turned starting to walk to the door then looked back at him," or is that another sign of weakness?" And with that she left the room before Zuko could even think of a retort.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A secluded door in the back of the royal estate was made of thick dark metal; locks and bolts covered the cracks. The door loomed over those standing guard; the rest of the building was window less and made of the same thick metal. All parameters were guarded as well with a constant changing of the guards.

When the dinner bells chimed this enclosed building was Zuko's destination. The door to the haunting structure only opened twice a day, the beginning of dinner and the end. Standing outside the door he was ready to give the signal to open when he saw a pudgy old man running towards him.

"Uncle?"

"Wait, nephew. I will join you tonight," he reached Zuko, "I thought I would be late." He bent over hands on his knees panting.

Zuko looked at his Uncle, "Thanks for coming, it will be appreciated. He looked at the guard bowed his head and stepped back. The door clicked and clanged and then was swung open.

The inside was elaborately decorated; none of the dark metal went uncovered. The room was high with gold pillars that stretched to the roof. In the middle hung a candle chandelier casting an orange glow in the hall. A grand archway straight ahead led to the living spaces. To their left was a arch that led to the servant quarters and to the right was the arch to the private rooms, intended for the inhabitant.

Zuko and Iroh started to make their way to the grand archway. They were heading to the dinning room following the path they took many time before. Through the arch the hallway had several small doorways to lavish rooms but at the end was the entrance to the dinning room.

They entered through the drawn back curtains to see the table already set and ready for them to eat. At the end of the table they heard the scratch of a chair and saw a smile that only a year ago would of struck terror in Zuko.

"I didn't know you would be joining us today, Uncle?" Azula's voice interrupted the silence, her smile did not fade when she turned to a servant asking for them to bring another chair.

"I thought I have been long over due for a visit for my favorite children." Iroh returned the smile.

"Indeed." She gestured for them to sit, Iroh taking the new chair.

Now when Azula spoke she did not poses the usual cruel tone of authority present. Her voice that once lacked kindness was now becoming sincere and authentic. Zuko was proud to see the progress his sister made since the end of the war. Before the war ended Azula finally snapped and became mentally unstable, after the war healers announced her a threat to herself and those around her. Even after all she had done he couldn't bring himself to give up on her. He knew she suffered just as he had, he knew of her difficult past, the family trait.

The healers suggested that she be kept from political issues and that he should slowly prepare her for another chance at a social life. They told him that he first had to help her establish relations with her family, which is why he joined her for dinner every evening. He even had this house built just for her, to allow her comfort, freedom and protection from herself. Her only visitors that were allowed were he and his Uncle.

They ate dinner with light conversation occasionally laughing at one of their uncle's jokes and Iroh would laugh at his nephew and nieces poor attempts at their own. Zuko and Iroh craftily wove the conversation around any political standings/ Azula knew politics was forbidden and asked questions of her old friends. Zuko told her of a letter Mai received from Ty Lee telling how she had started a new fling with an Earth Kingdom soldier Haru. For some reason both him and Azula recognized the name but couldn't place it. Zuko also told her him and Mai were doing great. Azula smiled at him reminding him that she could still tell when he was lying. Embaressed Zuko dropped the subject and moved on.

Iroh smoothly diverted the tension by bringing up the subject of his teashop. He expressed his concerns about how he wanted to start a shop at one of the Water Tribes. To the siblings the thought of frozen tea sickles was amusing.

When dinner was over Azula bid farewell to her guests. Iroh and Zuko exited the building, the noise of the closing clicking door following their footsteps. Iroh ended their silence as they walked toward the palace.

"She is doing so well, Nephew." Zuko nodded in agreement. " I think she has earned the company of her friends, do you not?"

"I think you are right, she has improved greatly. It's fun to see that side of her again."

"Yes, yes it is." Iroh smiled as they entered the palace where they immediately turned to go to Zuko's study.

"Uncle I've received a message from Aang today concerning the attack on Mazo. Admiral Chazu is believed to be behind the raid." Zuko started to open the room to his study," I've written my responses to the Kings but could you please proof read them?" He now held the door open for his uncle.

As Iroh passed him into the room he said, "Very well."

After several revisions and a little tweaking, Iroh and Zuko had three cleverly crafted responses to the Kings and another letter for Aang as thanks for the heads up.

"Now Zuko, I think you have another letter to write."

"I do?'

"Ty Lee. You'll need to ask her when is the earliest she can come visit Azula. Remember?"

Zuko recalled the short conversation from earlier," Oh.. Yeah."

"And do not forget to inform Mai, she'll be thrilled but she'll be the easier one to reach.

Zuko sunk his shoulders starting the letter, if only his uncle knew.


End file.
